Estúpidos adornos navideños
by mina202
Summary: By Raven Mayfair.Esta es mi pequeña aportación a la navidad: Draco,Hermione y esos adornos navideños, espero que la disfruten...para Ammit y Gaby...


_**Estúpidos adornos navideños.**_

Hermione se dirigía con pasos apresurados a la lechucería. Tenía que recoger personalmente el paquete enviado por sus padres el día anterior si quería que llegara sano y salvo a su destino. La puerta ya era visible desde su perspectiva visual, por lo que apretó el paso para reducir al mínimo el tiempo desperdiciado, pues para la actividad que planeaba necesitaría de mucho tiempo.

Cruzó el umbral y vio que la acostumbrada lechuza parda ya la estaba esperando en compañía de otra negra ligeramente más pequeña. Entre ellas estaba el paquete remitido a ella. Una gran y maquiavélica sonrisa enmarcó su rostro. Por todos era sabido que su compañero de torre era la mismísima personificación del Grinch, esa criaturita que odiaba encarnizadamente a la navidad. Oh, si, sería una dulce venganza de su "bromita de Halloween", cuando, con toda la intención, provocó que la enorme fuente del ponche le cayera encima de su espectacular disfraz renacentista, que para colmo, ¡era blanco!

Silbando alegremente la canción de "Jingle bells" camino a su torre con la enorme caja entre sus brazos, no podía menos que sentirse jubilosa y rebosante de espíritu navideño.

Escogió la esquina más visible y amplia de toda la sala común para colocar el árbol que Hagrid tan gentilmente había cortado para ella. Después de batallar un rato para acomodarlo del lado donde aprovechara mejor la densidad de las ramas, se puso a desenvolver la infinidad de adornitos navideños que sus padres le proporcionaron, todos en color dorado y rojo, obviamente los colores de su casa: Gryffindor.

Al desenvolverlas no pudo menos que acordarse de sus años antes de Howgarts, cuando adornaba junto con sus padres toda la casa, llenándola de luces, velas, incienso con olor a manzana y canela, cocinar con su madre una cantidad astronómica de comida para toda la familia y a media noche del 24, abrir los regalos acompañada de la chimenea y una taza de chocolate; eso provocó que unas involuntarias y nostálgicas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Comenzó colocando escarcha artificial en aerosol en las ventanas, dando formas a paisajes invernales en los cristales. A continuación acomodó guirnaldas en color verde por las orillas de las ventanas y en la repisa de la chimenea, formando ondas y caídas bastante elegantes. Las adornó con flores de nochebuena. Agradecía a sus padres que se hubieran tomado la enorme molestia de conseguirle esas flores, pues provenían del otro lado del océano, específicamente de México, y por ello eran más difíciles de comprar, pero su increíble resistencia al frío era perfecta para el clima inglés.

Para amenizar su trabajo, hechizó una grabadora, donde colocó sus cd´s con villancicos y toda clase de canciones navideñas mientras encendía los inciensos, que llenaron la habitación de un intenso aroma a manzana y canela, lo cual caldeaba el ambiente inclusive más que la chimenea encendida. Finalmente, decidió centrar su atención en el arbolito que la esperaba pacientemente en una esquina.

Una a una las esferas escarlatas y doradas fueron acomodadas en las ramas del arbolito, cada una colocada estratégicamente siguiendo las leyes de coordenadas en el plano cartesiano.

Iba a comenzar a poner los moños rojos cuando un sonoro portazo hizo que se interrumpiera de improvisto toda la música, que en ese momento comenzaba con "Oh blanca navidad".

-¿Qué coño significa todo esto?- le escupió el rubio mientras su cara era todo un poema: la combinación perfecta de terror, fobia e ira.

-¿Qué la navidad por fin llegó a la torre de premios anuales?-le respondió inocentemente.

-Y dime, sangre sucia, ¿Quién te dio permiso de andar poniendo estas "cosas" en MI SALA COMÚN?-le dijo despectivamente.

-Pues, da la casualidad, pequeño hurón botador, que ESTA es TAMBIÉN MI SALA COMÚN-le desafió-. Así que si YO quiero PUEDO adornar esta sala como a MI se me venga en gana.

Draco comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de toda la sala, deteniéndose a observar y examinar los diferentes objetos nuevos dispersos por la sala, en algunos dando un asentimiento prácticamente imperceptible y en otros haciendo claramente una gran mueca de disgusto.

-Y dime ¿no pudiste haber elegido, al menos, unos más bonitos?-le dijo mientras le señalaba con horror un incensario con la figura de una galleta de jengibre.

Entrecerrando los ojos con furia contenida, la castaña decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo, a pesar de que pretendía que su buena acción de navidad fuera perdonar de todo corazón los agravios que el rubio le había infringido. Bufó con impaciencia y se volvió para seguir colocando moños rojos y dorados en el árbol.

-Granger, no me des la espalda, te pregunté por qué no pusiste al menos bonitos adornos…

-¿Cómo cuales?-se volvió iracunda la chica lanzando centellas por los ojos.

-Oh, no sé-comenzó casualmente-, quizá algunos como….no sé…como más Slytherin, ¿no crees?-terminó con suficiencia.

-Pues si hubieras traído contigo algo "más Slytherin"-ironizó la castaña-, quizá, muy remotamente, lo hubiese puesto de adorno.

Draco le dedicó una mirada que claramente podría decir "pobre sangre sucia ingenua", con ese deje de condescendencia que la hacía rabiar, apretando los puños y haciendo de tripas corazón, vio como se daba la vuelta con toda esa soberbia slytheriana que lo caracterizaba, dando un portazo tan fuerte que hizo que la corona que colocó en la puerta cayera sin remedio en el suelo.

"_Mejor así, que no ando para andar aguantando a tan pesado ejemplar precisamente en víspera de Navidad."_

Se volvió a concentrar de nuevo en los moños, logrando conseguir una armonía singular en su disposición. Observaba satisfecha su creación esperando simplemente a poner la estrella en la punta del pino cuando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y volverse a cerrar le indicó que cierta personita acababa de regresar a su sala común. Se volvió para encontrarse con un rubio que, de pie ante ella, mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

El duelo de miradas fue largo e intenso, y ninguno pensaba dejar que el otro ganara, así que Draco empezó su avanzada hacia la castaña, la cual retrocedió hasta que sus manos en la retaguardia se encontraron con el pino adornado. Se detuvo y vio como a cada paso del Slytherin la distancia entre ellos se reducía.

Cuando estuvieron tan cerca como para que ella percibiera el aroma a menta y madera del chico y él el dulzón aroma a manzana y canela, Draco comenzó a inclinarse hacia su rostro sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual.

-Dr-Dra-Draco, ¿Qué haces?-alcanzó a articular entrecortadamente.

-Cumplo con tus estúpidas tradiciones navideñas.- le contesto dueño de una avasalladora confianza en sí mismo mientras que con los ojos alzados indicaba a un ramillete de muérdago sobre ellos. Cuando ella lo vio, ya era demasiado tarde _"¡Estúpidos adornos navideños!"_, él había alzado sus brazos a sus costados de modo que la dejaba prisionera.

Lentamente sus labios color rosa pálido se fueron acercando a los de ella, y finalmente la besó sin siquiera tener la decencia ambos de cerrar los ojos. Fue lento y tranquilo, como sería el tierno beso de una pareja que lleva toda la vida juntos, Hermione sintió que le flaquearon las piernas pero no por ello dejaría de desafiarlo con su mirada como él lo estaba haciendo.

Finalmente el encantamiento se rompió y con una sonrisa de lado satisfecha el rubio fijó sus ojos en el árbol navideño mientras dejaba salir en medio de un suspiro:

-Simplemente perfecto.

Hermione se volvió sobre su espalda hacia el punto donde él dirigía su mirada. Abrió los ojos enormemente en total asombro… en la punta del árbol se alzaba un adorno de una plateada serpiente erguida, e inmediatamente inferior a ella, una única y enorme esfera verde esmeralda acaparaba todo el foco visual de quien entrara en la sala.

-Feliz Navidad, sangre sucia.-le dijo con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-Feliz Navidad, sangre pura.-contestó con una media sonrisa perversa.


End file.
